


Here's Looking At You, Kid

by badritual



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Not Beta Read, Partnership, Post-Canon, Private Investigators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badritual/pseuds/badritual
Summary: He comes to visit her after the furor dies down a little bit, that funny detective with the phony Southern accent.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc & Marta Cabrera
Kudos: 7





	Here's Looking At You, Kid

**Author's Note:**

> found this in a WIP folder and decided to put it up. 
> 
> title is a quote from _Casablanca._

He comes to visit her after the furor dies down a little bit, that funny detective with the phony Southern accent. He lets that accent slip off like a mask as they sit down for tea in the sitting room of her—no, it still doesn’t quite feel like _her_ home. 

“I’m afraid it was all a ruse,” he explains, in a mannered British accent that Marta finds suits him far better than, as Ransom had said, the Foghorn Leghorn put-on.

Marta sips from her mug, daintily. “Next, you’re gonna tell me your name isn’t really Benoit Blanc,” she says. 

“It’s not, actually. Benoit Blanc is a character I perform,” he says, pausing to take a sip of tea. “Community theater, mostly. In and around the Bedford area. My name is Benjamin Blank.”

Marta lifts her eyebrows at him over her cup. “Ben Blank.”

He shrugs. “Never said I was the imaginative type.”

“So you’re not even a detective, then? You’re an actor?” Marta asks.

“Oh, no. I assure you I am an accredited private investigator. I just do a bit of acting on the side, as well,” he says, setting his cup down on a little wooden end-table by his elbow. “And how about you, Ms. Cabrera?”

“What about me?” Marta asks, running the tip of her tongue over a crack in the lip of her cup. 

“Have you given any thought to what I said? About pursuing a career as a private investigator,” he asks.

Marta glances down. “I don’t need to work anymore,” she says.

“I sense there’s a _but_ coming,” says Blank.

Marta lifts her head and sets aside her cup and saucer. “I don’t know who I am without it,” she says. “Without work. I need to be doing something. Helping people. My mother says I should donate money, but that’s not enough. I need to get my hands messy.”

“I’d be honored to take you on as my apprentice,” Blank says, with a playful wink. “Blank and Cabrera. Whaddaya say to that?”

Marta reaches out and takes Blank’s hand in hers, squeezing lightly. “Mr. Blank, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”


End file.
